


Down the rabbit hole.

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bunny Girl, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masks, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Sex, anonymous because I’m never fessing up to this, bunny tail plug, fucking like rabbits, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Who would’ve thought that a sweet fluffy little cottontail could inspire her boyfriend Ben so much...





	Down the rabbit hole.

It had seemed like such an innocent idea at the time. 

Rey Niama had thought it would be a cute idea to wear a headband with rabbit ears and attach a fluffy bunny tail to the seat of her trousers for her young charges at the kindergarten, it had been a big hit with the children and it would’ve remained a completely innocent idea until her boyfriend Ben Solo saw it. 

The bloody pervert. 

Rey got off the bus that dropped off a short walk from the tidy two story Victorian house they shared in Weston Park, a leafy suburb of North London. 

Rey was hefting two heavy bags of groceries as Ben’s BMW swept into his space parking. 

“Hey” she called as he got out of the car, shifting the weight of her shopping. 

“Hey yourself.” He retorted his American accent always slightly jarring after hearing English accents all day but he greeted her with a kiss and wrestled a shopping bag away from her. “How was your day?” He asked as they made their way inside. 

“The Wexley twins brought sandwiches from home and now we know that Bas Mitaka is also allergic to marmite.” She confessed wearily as Ben pushed his key into the lock. 

“Phasma really should consider putting her son in a hermetically sealed hamster ball.” Ben deadpanned as the door opened. 

“It could be the only viable option” she mused. “How was your day?” 

“I didn’t kill anyone.” He sighed with a distressing straight face. 

“That’s a plus.” She said brightly “I’m serious” 

“So am I, Hux has no idea how close he is to be choked or shoved down the garbage shoot.” Ben said as he leaned heavily against the wall. 

Rey pulled him down by the tie for a kiss. “Give up private security and come be my teaching assistant.” 

“Nope not happening I am not brave enough Sweetheart, I think we both know, you’re the real badass in the relationship.”  
Ben trailed his nose along hers before kissing her slow, sweet and deep with a promise of things to come. 

Leaving her bag on the hall table and shedding her coat before she took the groceries into the kitchen she swung around at Ben’s laughter. 

“What are you laughing...” Then she remembered her tail. 

“Oh bloody hell” she moaned before detaching the Pom Pom “I walked through Waitrose’s like this..Stop laughing Benjamin Solo” she said half laughing herself as threw the offending Pom Pom at him. Frustrating, he caught it seeming to admire it, smirking he said. 

“You know this is kind sexy, I found my dad’s stash of playboys when I was about fifteen, I had a fantasy about having my own very playboy bunny.” He said apparently lost in his reminiscing of his teenage masturbation. 

“Really?” She deadpanned as she snatched her cottontail back. Before dropping her bag of groceries on the kitchen counter. 

“Don’t slut shame my kinks.” He snarked back, brazen as ever as he came to hug her from behind tugging the white tuft out of her hand. “Come on, you don’t want to be my naughty little bunny.” He said in a filthy purr. 

She groaned as one big warm hand wrapped around her waist. “You can’t be serious.” Rey murmured and yet he was nuzzling her jaw in a way that was pretty serious and he tilted her hips back so her arse was flush with the warm growing length in his suit trousers. “Hmmm?” He rumbled. 

“No?” He asked as cupped her breast thumbing her nipple through her lace bralette “Are you wearing the purple lacy one?” Ben asked his breath catching as he hooked a finger in the neckline of her top. “Oh you are..” He sighed dreamily the heat of his breath ghosting out her skin before he pulled her top off over her head “I don’t suppose the outfit had matching ears?” He inquired as half carried her towards the bedroom. 

“Ben..?” 

“Hmmmmm” He rumbled as he kissed a meandering path from her shoulder to jawline were paused he paused “Not into it?” He asked dropping his hands to her hips and turning her to face him. “Use your words Rey.” 

Rey crossed her arms over her chest “isn’t it a bit.. weird?” She said feeling awkward and prudish. 

“Rey, I’m very happy with our sex life but I would like to explore a little. If you’re uncomfortable then just tell me.” 

Rey bit her lip, they hadn’t tried anything particularly kinky and bunnies where just sweet little balls of fluff. 

And that was how she ended up going down the rabbit hole. 

In their bedroom Ben helped her out of her clothes before tenderly attaching the puffball to her derrière and freeing her hair from its sensible plait, fluffing her hair out into waves about her face and positioning a headband with long ears on her head. 

He sank down on their bed appearing slightly giddy as his dark eyes drank her in. “Fuck Rey..” he breathed “you‘re so hot. I feel it’s my birthday.” 

“Don’t you mean Easter?” 

“Get over here bunny girl” He said curling a finger to beaconing Rey over to stand between his legs. 

He was still wearing his standard business attire of a black suit, a crisp white shirt with buttons straining valiantly in the effort to keep him covered and a black silk tie. In short, Ben Solo looked like sex wrapped in dark chocolate in a suit. 

‘Well in for a penny, in for a pound’ Rey figured, if Ben wanted a sexy playboy bunny. Though she was somewhat lacking in the boob department she could give it a go. 

She started by running her fingers through the waves of his black hair, letting her nails scraped lightly over his scalp as they passed from his forehead to the nape of his neck. Ben hummed with pleasure as his brown eyes darkening to starry black. Feeling a little bolder, Rey slid her hands under his jacket over the expanse of his broad shoulders to free him, She made a bit of a show of hanging it up in the wardrobe and Ben’s eyes didn’t leave her for an instant. 

Loosened the knot of his tie, sliding it slowly from around his neck, to throw it on the bed. “Not going to put it away Miss Bunny?” 

She’d always had a bit of a kink about his voice, the deep reverberations trigged a responding throb inside of her cunt. The steady dampening of her briefs became a surge. 

“It might come in handy.” Rey told him. The expression in his face was absolutely wicked. Ben definitely enjoyed sex, he always made sure they both enjoyed themselves but this, this was different. 

She was getting drunk on expression on his face. Unabashed desire was painted all over his face as she dropped to her knees, emboldened further she pressed her cheek against his pants leg as her fingers worked to unlace his shoes, unable to look away from his face. Rey ran her hands up the length of Ben’s inner thighs, skimming them pasted his groin and up the front of his shirt. 

One button at a time she unwrapped Ben like a present, though who’s gift this was Rey wasn’t quite sure now. With his shirt now on the floor, Ben sank back onto his elbows as she mouthed his cock through his trousers. 

“Please” he breathed. 

“Tell me what you want baby..” she purred revealing in her new power. 

“I want to watch that fluffy tail bounce while I fuck you.” He growled then hauling her up by the elbows into a searing kiss, it was an onslaught of lips, teeth and tongue. “Enough teasing.” He snarled and with that Ben Solo redefine the term fucking like rabbits. 

He picked Rey up, still dazed by his kiss and tossed her onto their bed with enough force that she bounced twice. He caged her to the mattress with his chest kissing and nipping her neck and shoulders. 

The animal was unleashed in her sweetie pie of boyfriend. When she tried to run her hands over his pale skin, Ben pinned her wrists with one broad hand, the other dragged her bralette up freeing her breasts, his reddened lips sucked at his nipple his tongue flicking and rolling. He pulled his mouth away with a wet ‘pop’ before turning his attention to her left breast. 

“My sweet little rabbit, I wonder how good you taste?” As dirty talk goes Rey couldn’t help but think he sounded more like the fox out of Beatrix Potter then was probably advisable but she was pretty sure if her students asked her to read Peter Rabbit from now on, she’d blush like a bloody tomato. Ben released her hands before placing them on her chest.

“Play with your tits while I eat you out” then he dragged her by the hips to the side of the bed and pushing her knickers to the side “so pink and wet, maybe I should just stuff you full of my cock right now. Hmmm?” Rey’s breath caught while that wouldn’t a bad thing, he was right there! Rey squirmed and Ben seemed to have a change of heart, he leant in wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard. Rey arched into his mouth taunt as a bow string and she cried out. He settled his hands on the tops of her thighs holding her firmly in place, legs wide opened and pinned while he lapped.

“I thought I told you to play with your tits.” He growled his mouth not leaving her, his breath and the vibrations of his voice had her clawing the sheets. “Yes.. yes I’m sorry.” She moaned plucking at her nipples. 

Ben’s dark eyes gleamed from the top of her mound, her nipples were already puckered but Rey teased the firm rosy points as Ben slid two fingers deep inside, curling against the front wall of her cunt. 

She was blind, deaf as a her orgasm slammed through her, slowly her gasping breath anchored her back to reality she could barely hear Ben triumphant humming against her trembling skin. Pushing him away Rey curled into her side, too sensitive for anymore touching for the moment, though heavy eyes she watched Ben undressing, his cock curving up to almost touch his flat stomach. He stroked his thick cock a few times before he lifted her up onto her knees “I need you.. okay? I need you..” Ben told her. She looked over her shoulder to find his dark eyes imploring, aftershocks pulsing throughout her as he positioned himself behind her. 

Rey’s legs were trembling as she tried to pull herself onto her hands and knees. “I got you.” Ben’s hands caressed her bottom sliding up over her back then underneath to cradle her breasts all the while his cock glided against her slit. “Fuck... you’re so wet Sweetheart, I could come just from this.” Ben groaned “come all over your perfect little ass but I want to see that tail bounce.” 

Rey fisted the sheets as Ben sank inside her cunt, gripping her hips in his vast hands Ben knelt between her thighs spreading wide to welcome him as she curved her calves around his thighs. “Holy fuck” he moaned “so good” as their hips were finally flush, Rey felt his cock twitching deep inside as she clenched around him wringing soft groans from his lips. Rey panted as Ben yanking her back onto his cock in a steady rhythm that had her nipples rubbing against the smooth sheets adding more fuel to the fire. 

“I’m not going last...” Ben breathing hard. “rub your clit, come for me”

Truthfully, she barely needed to touch herself before she was coming. Clenching around him as Ben lost control. 

Three months later 

Her order from Esty had arrived. They had been happily exploring this mutual kink. A rabbit shaped clit vibrator and playboy bunny style corset in lavender satin had been fun. They’d browsed pet play websites and decided that actually being treated like a pet wasn’t really something either wanted to try. Rey had balked at the very idea of being locked in an adult sided pet cage. 

But some ideas had been very intriguing. 

She held up a white fluffy bunny tail with a silver butt plug. Ben’s mouth popped open in a prefect ‘O’ and he seemed to be gathering his scattered wits. “Really? You want to try.. that” He said his voice slightly higher then the deeper register he normally had. Screwing her courage to the sticking place she nodded and then held up another Pom Pom this time in jet black. 

“I’m game if you are.” She said offering the black Pom Pom to him then she reached into the box and pulled out a mask. It was black leather, a rabbit but with a slightly sinister edge. It covered the upper part of his face, leaving his nose and mouth free. 

“What do you think?” Rey asked timidly. 

Ben held out a hand and put it on, Rey helpfully tied the wide strips of ribbons at the back of his head, it was lighter then he thought it might’ve been. He tilted his head apparently experimenting “Is it comfortable? Talk to me?” Rey begged. 

“It’s strange, the sensation of having big ears stick out from the top of my head.” He drawled. Rey wasn’t able to laugh, she barely able to breathe. 

It was like something out of a dream. With a good deal of his face hidden. She was focused on his eyes and mouth, his mouth pursed and twisted into a smirk. “Good?” 

Rey could only nod until her voice came back “yeah it’s definitely good.” He looked hot as fuck in his black suit and the mask but just the thought of Ben, completely naked accept for the mask and the bunny tail had her pussy aching for him. 

They started slowly with a long hot shower. Ben sinking to his knees to kiss the dimples of Venus above her bottom and part her cheeks licking and tasting from her clit to her hole underneath the warm spray.

His tongue circling around this unfamiliar spot was disconcerting, sensuous and when his fingers sank into her cunt, Rey was coming. He used his wet fingers to dip inside, teasing her open a little at a time until his whole finger sank in and out in a slow rhythm. “Bedroom?” He whispered, his breath hot on her neck between open mouthed kisses. 

Laying on the bed with her butt in the air, impatiently waiting while Ben put on his mask. She peeked over her shoulder to see him, impossible broad his black hair still damp from the shower curling in glossy black waves, his cock curving up a like dark pink night blooming flower rooted in black hair.

“See something you like?” He teased before he glided the slick plug around her cleft before Ben pushing it inside. The feeling of the tight band stretching to accommodate it was curious, making flutters of new arousal in her cunt. She dared to look back at Ben, his cheeks were flooded with high colour and his lush mouth a perfect round ‘O’. 

“Bunny, you’re going to fucking sit on my face.” He growled and without waiting for an answer, he rolled her on top of him. Holding her by waist and urging her to grind over his clever mouth. It was  
so good, butt plug made her feel full the downy fur tickling her bottom. Rey had a fleeting moment of worry that she’d suffocate him before he made her incapable of thinking in a white hot burst of sensation. 

“...You’ve never come that hard before” Ben was saying as the buzzing in her ears faded. “Still with me, bunny?” 

Rey could barely nodded as Ben pressed kisses to her lax mouth, she tasted rich and floral on his lips and she purred his name. “Going to return the favour?” He asked with his head propped on his hand the other drawing patterns over her back “Bunnies are all about stamina you know” 

Smirking to beat the band, Ben helped her to her feet. “Have you ever tried anything like this?” Rey asked. 

“Nope, first time for everything, I guess.” 

Using the lube she traced circles around his hole with a finger while running her other hand and mouth over his back, she grazed her teeth over the firm curve of one of his ass cheeks, loving the little squeak of surprise he gave. Rey ran her tongue around the outline of his pink hole dipping inside as Ben started moaning softly. Pre-come was dripping from the tip of his cock as she wrapped her hand around his length, switching between her fingers and tongue before she was willing to push the plug inside him. 

“If you keep touching my cock like that this going to be over way too soon.” He groaned before gently pushing her hand away. 

“Tell me if this hurts okay? Do you remember the safe word?” 

“Yeah it’s Jakku. I’m ready Rey” he sighed his pupils blown to a velvety black. Her heart pounding she used the tip of the plug to thrust against him, gently opening him up with each glide until the plug slid in the black fluffy tail contrasting beautifully with his fair skin.

“Is it okay? Does it feel good or ...”

“It feels amazing..” Ben breathed as he stood he groaned as the plug moved. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard.. it’s grazing up against a spot that’s just...” He explained as he leant down to kiss her breathless. 

“On the bed.. now.” He said in a voice that held thunder and she scrambled to obey. Crouching behind her Ben wasted no time setting a punishing pace. “You’re so fucking tight” he babbled “your ass looks so fucking hot with that tail..” 

Rey could only moan, her hands clutching the sheets for dear life, the plug is pushing his cock downward to angle against her g spot, his balls slapping against her clit. It was too much and her heart stuttering in her chest as she screamed out Ben’s name. 

Ben slowed his brutal pace fucking her through the shattering orgasm before building to seek his own. When Rey had researched anal play she’d read about the legendary orgasms that prostate massage could deliver but Ben’s climax surpassed all of her expectations. 

He came apart, babbling, moaning and coming and coming, Rey could feel his semen overflowing from her cunt as he caged her body to the bed almost crushing her with his weight. 

Discarding the mask Ben rolled to his side to clutch Rey tightly to him, the curves of her body slotted against his own. 

“Ben?” 

Ben grunted. 

“I’m not sure how to tell you this but you know how we’ve been going at it like rabbits?” Rey said softly tracing her fingers up and down the arm firmly wrapped around her waist. 

Ben grunted again with a upward inflection, apparently Rey had just fucked the ability to speak out of him.

“There’s something else rabbits are renowned for...” 

Ben’s brown eyes fluttered open with dawning comprehension.


End file.
